


Baby it's cold outside

by randompandemic



Series: Cullen & Róisín [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randompandemic/pseuds/randompandemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor returns from a long mission to find her beloved asleep in her bed. She is more than happy to cuddle up next to him. And Cullen is more than happy to have her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside

It was late in the night when she came home. She was tired from the long journey, and so cold she could barely feel her fingertips or her toes. RóisínTrevelyan slipped off the back of her horse and made sure it was well taken care of before she quietly nodded to her companions, wishing them a restful night. No meetings tomorrow. They all well deserved the rest.

Tightly wrapped in her warmest fur coat she marched across the courtyard and up the stairs to the main complex of the Keep. Snow covered the roofs, ice made the stairs a tricky adventure. She dropped down in the armoury, put away her staff and her sword, slipped off her heavy boots and armour. Her muscles were aching, she hissed at the touch of bruises that had barely healed, a blood crusted wound on her side that would certainly leave a scar. She could barely lift her right arm properly because it was heavy and tired from carrying a sword nearly every waking minute for the last weeks.

She cleaned her face with cold water, rubbed away soot and dirt and crusted blood, cleaned her hair, scrubbed her hands and fingernails, scrubbed down her body once even though it was so cold she could barely breathe. She slipped back into clothes, now cold as well, and her coat and she rushed down the hallway to her chambers. She met not a soul on her way, it was too late, even the guards standing watch just had a weak nod for their Inquisitor.

She opened the door quietly. The fire in the fireplace was still happily cracking. There was a small, almost entirely burned down candle on the nightstand and the figure of a man in her bed. It magically put a smile on her face, muscles she has barely used in weeks.

 _Cullen_ , her heart sighed.

He was asleep. Wrapped in a blanket, one arm stretched out towards the night stand as if he was just on his way to put the book down and blow out the candle but fell asleep halfway. His breathe was calm and steady and his features were relaxed and peaceful. It warmed her heart, burned through the layers of cold from the journey. She shrugged off her clothes and rushed over to the bed, crawled under the cover and snuggled up into his arms. He grumbled and shivered.

“Cold…” he muttered.

“Freezing, actually,” she confirmed. He blinked a lazy, tired blink, his eyes still filled with sleep and dreams and it took him a moment to focus them on her. And then he smiled a sleepy smile.

“Mhhhh… you, naked, in my arms… I like this dream…”

“Not a dream, my sweet,” she whispered and kissed his nose. She pressed close to his body. He was like her personal oven, his skin blissfully warm. His arms closed around her, he only shuddered a little when her toes touched his bare legs, like little ice blocks. A prickling feeling returned to her cold limbs as warmth flooded through her from his body. She kissed the scar on his lip, then his lips. He shivered.

“Your nose is cold,” he protested and nuzzled against her. It made her chuckle, before a soft sigh escaped her.

“I missed you…” she whispered.

When he opened his eyes this time, he was awake and aware and he gently touched his nose to hers again.

“And I missed you. I never knew how lonely I was before I met you…”

“What are you going to do about it?” she asked with a small, teasing chuckle. He laughed. And then he turned her to her stomach. His lips were warm on her shoulder, kissing toward her spine slowly, setting her skin on fire. It drew quiet little moans from her and she closed her eyes, just let the feeling wash over her, cast aside every memory of the battles to be replaced only by memories of him.

He pushed himself up with one arm, pinned her wrist to the mattress with his hand, while the other arm reached around her. He pushed her hips up and parted her legs with his and while his fingertips stroked her clit, she could feel his hardened cock tease her. His tip lightly pressed at her entrance before sliding along her folds with his shaft. His lips were still on her skin, traced patterns across her back, some with his teeth, some with his tongue. Her breathe was heavy, her heart stumbled as jolts of anticipation and pleasure shot through her body. Oh Maker how she had missed him. Trembling, her free hand moved to find his hair. She pulled his lips towards hers, crushed them together clumsily, impatiently.

Their kiss dissolved in moans when he finally plunged into her, his length slowly slid inside and every pressed touch drew shivers from her. Her hand curled to a fist in his blond curls, she arched her back, stretched towards him as he moved in her in agonizingly slow thrusts. His breath was ragged by her ear, and his whispers were part her name, part prayers that tumbled from his lips as pleasure took a hold.

“Maker… Maker, I adore you…” he whispered, before his head dipped forward to nibble at her neck. He pulled her to sit up. A whimper escaped her as her bruised hips pressed against him. His fingers fervently stroked her, lips hungry at her skin, and his thrusts grew harder, faster. Moans grew to cries of pleasure. She leaned against him, her back arched and she held onto him so she would not fall over as he drove into her hard. Her eyes still closed, she could only feel, feel all of him, his skin pressed against her back, his lips, his arms holding her firmly, his hard length deep inside her. And oh, after all these long, cold, lonely nights, it was the most beautiful feeling in the world to be this close, to feel the friction of his naked skin against hers, to burn with passion. It pulled her into ecstasy, drove her to completion.

She clung to him as she cried out his name. He trembled and groaned and his fingers dug into her skin, surely leaving marks. He filled her with heat when he found release in her with his final thrusts, before they both collapsed into the bed again, faces first onto the pillows and both out of breath.

They lay still for many heartbeats and she felt the exhaustion crawl back into her bones. But it was a pleasant feeling this time, warm and happy and safe and peaceful. When she felt Cullen move to roll off her, she reached back to stop him, pulled him back down, half onto her body, his arm spread over her.

“Don’t… you’re warm… and I need to feel you…” she whispered, her voice smaller than she thought possible. He stayed quiet for a moment, completely still. Then she felt him get more comfortable before he pressed his lips to her temple.

“Sleep, my love. I’ll keep you warm.”

He laid his head beside her. She felt his breath tickle on the fine hairs in the back of her neck. She could feel his heart against her. And she fell asleep in the only place she truly called home. His arms.


End file.
